


Counted All My Mistakes

by fostandfound12



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostandfound12/pseuds/fostandfound12
Summary: In which MJ has a bad dream about her father and she travels to the other side of town in the middle of the night to talk to the only guy who’ll make her feel better because… well, where do broken hearts go at 3 a.m? And then where do they go when they get more than they bargained for?





	Counted All My Mistakes

“Michelle?” MJ heard her assistant, Nora, knocking softly at her office door. 

MJ yawned softly wiping at her eyes. She had been at the office since 11 a.m and it was now 10 p.m. She had finished up most of her work hours ago and could have left but being home was the last place she wanted to be. MJ knew she had to leave soon though because Nora couldn’t lock up if MJ was still inside. 

“Come in,” MJ said trying to hide the tiredness in her voice. She didn’t have time for Nora to get on her back for not sleeping again. But how could she? Every time MJ closed her eyes horrid images of her father filled her head and she hated it.

Pushing open the door to walk inside Nora stood in front of MJ’s desk with her tablet in hand. “This is very last minute but some guy named Peter Parker invited you to his house warming party. It’s literally tomorrow and I wasn’t going to say anything at first until he unsent the invite then not even 3 minutes later he sent it again,”

MJ perked up at the name Peter Parker, one she hadn’t heard in years. 

“Let me see that,” MJ said pointing to Nora’s tablet which she gratefully handed over. Skimming over the details she found out Peter had been living in Europe for the past two years and now he’s back in New York. She also saw that he had invited her old classmates. People such as Ned Leeds, Liz Allan, and Flash Thompson. 

“Are you going?” Nora asked breaking MJ from her thoughts. “I went through his posts and he’s quite cute, also his Europe pictures are insane,”

Biting her bottom lip MJ looked back forth from the decline to the accept button. Last time she saw Peter Parker was at their high school graduation five years ago. They used to be friends, really close friends actually.

But like all high school friendships, they faded away after school ended. Quickly tapping on decline MJ handed Nora her tablet back. There was no need to dig up old wounds. She had new friends, ones that check up on her and don’t disappear when she needs them the most.

“Oh boo you,” Nora said frowning at MJ’s decision. 

Scooting back in her seat MJ yawned again before standing up and stretching. “Why don’t we get out of here? I’m sure Oliver is dying to see you,” MJ said with a grin grabbing her faux fur coat from the coat rack and draping it over her shoulders.

Nora let out a ‘pssh’ sound and rolled her eyes. “Oliver is probably dead sleep not worried if I make it home alive or not. I swear sometimes he’s the most inconsiderate boyfriend ever,”

Packing away a few items into her suitcase MJ couldn’t help but chuckle. “Aw, Oliver’s a sweetheart he was a real life of the party at Tiffany’s baby shower,”

Nora smiled brightly tilting her head to the side. “He is sweet isn’t he?”

“Indeed,” MJ nodded her head as she followed Nora out of her office. She waited as Nora collected her things from her cubicle. They always walked to their cars together when they got off late and that’s been happening a lot lately. MJ was sure Nora wanted to ask her why she’s been avoiding home but she never got the courage to and MJ was glad. She didn’t feel like explaining.

“Same time tomorrow?” Nora said her routine goodbye giving MJ a quick hug.

“See you,” MJ said her farewell and before she knew it was she sat in her car alone. MJ hated being alone because her thoughts always consumed her. Her father’s murder happened over nine years ago but it replayed in her head on a constant loop. At only 14 MJ found her father with his brains blown out in their family living room. The person who did it was rightfully behind bars but that gave MJ very little closure. She didn’t know why he chose her father and that’s what kept her up at night. Was her dad into any criminal things? Did he see something he wasn’t supposed to? Was it just a crime of convenience? MJ would never know because the guy who did it refuses to talk.

Her townhouse wasn’t too far from the office so she got home pretty fast. Upon entering the house she was met with the soft purrs of her cat who only showed affection when he was hungry. Rubbing against her leg MJ knew he wanted the new food she had bought him.

“Come on kitty kitty,” MJ called putting her coat away before going into the kitchen to feed the fluffy fellow. He didn’t have a name, MJ never got around to that. She had found him wandering the streets one rainy New York night and decided why not? The next day she took him to the vet and he got his shots. The rest is history yet she still called him Kitty or a simple click of her tongue to gain his attention.

He purred loudly once she cracked open the can. Someone was hungry.

“Here you go kitty,” MJ said pouring the food into his bowl. She kissed the top of his head as he paid her no attention and ate his food. MJ gave him one good pat before retreating into her room.

Sliding her heels off MJ let out a breath of fresh air at her feet coming in contact with the cold hardwood floors. It felt good, heels were never really her friend.

Pulling her hair out of the top knot bun she let it fall loosely to her shoulders. She decided to run herself a bath figuring the only way she’d fall asleep tonight was if she was relaxed.

Staring into her bathroom mirror MJ began wiping away at her makeup. The bags underneath her eyes grew about ten times in size. 

All she needed was one good night's sleep. Just one, please universe?

Flopping into bed after soaking her bones MJ realized just how heavy her body was. Every part of her was just tired inside and out. Climbing underneath her covers MJ stared at the night sky in all its glory from her bay window. 

It didn’t take long for her cat to jump aboard the bed and make himself comfortable beside her.

The night sky was always something MJ admired. She loved the way the stars gleamed and how peaceful the world was. She remembered when she was just a little girl she’d try to name every star in the sky. MJ could have sworn she was meant to be one of them.

MJ didn’t know when she fell asleep or when did it get so easy for her too but it lasted probably a whole good hour. Before she knew it she was waking up in sweats clinging to the sides of her bed.

Her chest rose and fell at an uneven pace. All she could see were flashes of that night. It didn’t happen at once, they came in waves so strong they crippled her. She could still see herself standing over his body wondering what was going on. Wondering if her dad was playing some sick joke. She could hear her mother’s screams calling out to her. MJ could still see the blood splattered against the bookshelf. It was a nightmare that she re-lived constantly.

Quickly getting up from her bed MJ felt wobbly as she went to go get a drink of water. This one felt worse it was like she had been hit ten times as hard.

Kitty was unbothered. Still snoozing like a baby.

Her hand shook frantically while trying to grab a glass for the water. She ended up dropping it and it smashed to pieces against the hardwood floors.

Slowly backing away into the corner MJ began to cry as she slid onto her kitchen floor. She was tired of being tired. She was tired of every night ending up like this one.

She felt so trapped. MJ couldn’t remember the last time she felt at peace, it’s been years. Wait, actually she could. The last person to make her feel like everything was going to be okay in the world was her old friend Peter. And she had just denied his party request. Great.

Wiping at her eyes MJ stared at the glass on the floor. She was thinking, she remembered his address from the invite she could easily stop by. It was 3 a.m but this was the only solution MJ could come up with.

Standing up from the floor MJ immediately went over to her front door closet so she could slip on some shoes and her coat. She would worry about the glass later.

Grabbing her car keys she left in a hurry. 

It didn’t take her too long to arrive at his doorstep and there was no backing out now as she rang his doorbell. 

Her heartbeat quickened regretting the decision. They hadn’t spoken or seen each other in years would he even know what she looked like? Imagine how awkward it would be if she had to introduce herself. 

Breathing out slowly MJ wipes at her eyes again tightening her coat around her. It was nippy outside and she was feeling a little stupid. Why would he be awake at 3 a.m?

About to turn around on her heels she was stopped mid-turn as Peter’s front door squeaked open. Actually, she wasn’t sure if it was door or her that did the squeaking.

“Hello?” Peter said groggily. MJ turned back toward the door slowly letting her eyes adjust to seeing an old friend. He was still the curly brown haired boy she’d known years ago. Although he did get taller which was a miracle since she could have sworn on her life it would have never happened. He looked more toned too, MJ could clearly see the gym was now a close friend of his.

“MJ?” Peter questioned swiping the sleep from his eyes like he couldn’t believe she was at his doorstep.

MJ gulped. “Well, are you going to invite me in?” She said softly hoping he wouldn’t turn her away.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Peter said shaking his head as he stepped aside to let her walk in.

Unlike MJ’s place, Peter’s house felt more like home even after just moving in. He had pictures of his aunt May and uncle Ben lining the fireplace along with other photos.

“Hey,” MJ said walking to the fireplace and picking up a photo of freshman year Peter and MJ as trees in the school play. “You still have this?” She smiled to herself.

“Is that weird?” He questioned with a yawn. MJ felt bad for waking him.

“No,” MJ responded quickly placing the picture back down. “That night was pretty traumatizing though I can’t believe you fell and rolled to the front of the stage knocking little miss leading star off of the prop horse,”

Peter let out a rumbling laugh. “I can’t believe you followed after me and screamed there was an earthquake, that threw everybody off and the play was total crap after it,”

“The week of detention was worth it huh?” She grinned.

Peter laughed again taking a seat on his couch.

Clearing her throat MJ already felt better just being here with him. It was like nothing had changed.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked catching MJ off guard and once he saw the look in her eye he had to explain himself. “It’s- it’s just that I saw your eyes were all red and puffy,”

Pushing her loose hair behind her ears MJ sighed heavily. “I’m fine,” She lied not even knowing why.

“Still the same MJ,” Peter snickered 

“And that means?” She said defensively. She couldn’t help it, it was her nature.

Putting his hands up as if to surrender Peter’s smile still hadn’t left his lips. “That means that you still don’t like help even when you need it. Even when you show up at helps door at 3 a.m still in your pajamas,”

MJ sighed to herself. He was right, Peter was right half the time and that was really annoying. This single moment brought up so many past memories of the dozens and dozens of ‘I told you so’s” Peter has flung her way.

“Especially after you denied my housewarming party invite,” He stared at her sideways.

Biting her bottom lip she took a seat on the couch next to Peter. “I’m sorry about that, I was just inside my head too much, but when am I not?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Peter tried comforting her. “That mind of yours has come up with brilliant ideas,”

MJ let out a small hum of appreciation. Leave it to Peter to see the positive in everything. 

“Can I say something very un-MJ like?” She questioned the palms of her hands beginning to sweat which was very new to her. Something about seeing Peter after all these years really made her nervous.

Peter nodded his head urging her to continue.

“I still get nightmares about my dad,” She admitted watching as Peter sat up at the mention of her father. “I had a really bad one tonight and the only thing I could think of that could make me feel better was you,”

Peter scooted closer to MJ and comfortingly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “MJ, I’m so sorry,”

Looking over at him she could see his light brown eyes were now filled with concern. The same eyes who helped her from the floor when she collapsed in a pile of tears in the hallway of Midtown all those years ago. The same eyes who promised her everything would be okay, the same eyes she once found herself falling in love with.

“It was horrid,” She continued feeling the tears starting to swell in her eyes. “I don’t know why but it was like I was there all over again you know? I saw him so vividly on the floor, I could feel myself reaching out to touch him,”

Taking her hand in his Peter squeezed lightly. “I know we’re not 15 anymore but if you need a sleepover I’ll get my extra blankets. You take my bed and I take the floor for old times sake, you can even draw penis parker on my face like you used to,”

MJ found the ability to smile, it wasn’t big but it was there. Looking down at their hands entwined MJ squeezed back. 

“Why are you so nice to me Peter Parker?” MJ asked connecting their eyes once again. 

Taking his left hand to wipe at the tears that dared to escape he didn’t take long to come up with a response. It was like he had known the answer way before she even asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked almost offended. “MJ, you deserve happiness so it’s like my duty to make sure you’re always happy… at least around me-” He looked as if he wanted to say more but he cut himself off. 

Leaning her head on Peter’s shoulder MJ felt safer. “I just need answers. I feel like if I had them these dreams would go away,” 

Peter clenched his jaw. He hated her feeling this way and it irked him that he couldn’t get answers for her. Trust him, he’s tried. Peter was the one to find her father’s murderer thanks to her other persona: Spider-Man. The guy who did it refused to say anything even when Peter had him dangling off of the Empire State Building. Those were really dark times for both of them because Peter almost found himself breaking his biggest rule; killing someone. He just wanted the guy who had MJ hurting to hurt more. Nothing put him in more of a whirlwind than seeing MJ in so much pain. 

But it seemed as though the guy was more afraid of talking than dying. Which was a bigger conspiracy. Was he the one really behind this? That’s what really led Peter to Europe he was still chasing this case and he wouldn’t give up until MJ was at peace.

“I wish I could take them for you,” He said truthfully because he would in a heartbeat if that meant she wouldn’t feel like this again.

MJ sniffled a bit realizing she and Peter were still holding hands she slowly let go. “I wouldn’t want that for you,”

Sitting up straight MJ tried getting herself together she didn’t like being so vulnerable. “So, What have you been up to?”

Peter studied MJ a bit before responding. He wasn’t sure if the topic should be changed or not but he gave in. The pleading look in her eyes told him she desperately wanted to move on.

“I’ve just been enjoying myself was actually living in Europe for the past two years I thought I needed to get away from New York but turns out it’s the only place I belong,” Peter confessed knowing that his MJ’s father adventures in Europe only led him back to ties in NYC.

“Europe, really?” MJ asked trying to seem surprised like she hadn’t already found that out earlier. “I think if I moved to Europe Id never come back here,”

“That’s what you think,” Peter said shaking his head. “But you’ll miss this place, we always do,”

MJ laughed faintly. “I haven’t been up to much, I met a guy though and he turned out to be trash so there’s that,”

“Let’s not even get started on failed relationships,” Peter said with a sigh remembering the countless times he himself had chances to ask MJ out but always chickened away. Who could blame him though MJ was a force to reckon with back in high school and she still is now. He could never muster up the courage to ask her anything along the lines of “would you go out with me?” But that never stopped him from thinking what if.

“Oh,” MJ teased playfully bumping her shoulder with his. “Parker can’t get the girl?”

Cocking his head to the side Peter smiled at her. “Let’s just say I don’t think she’s interested in me in that way,”

MJ frowned. “Don’t say that, you’re a great guy and if she doesn’t see that then she’s clearly stupid,”

“Who are you and what did you do to MJ?” Peter laughed earning him another playful hit but this time to his arm.

MJ could feel herself calming she was no longer as tense as when she first arrived. She had Peter to thank for that. MJ didn’t know what it was about talking to him that made her so at ease but it always worked. Maybe he had some type of voodoo magic that’s why he was always off at random times of the day.

Standing up from the couch MJ ventured her way into Peter’s kitchen and made herself at home by popping open a bag of chips that sat at the table. He followed leaning against the door frame. She could tell he wanted her to talk more about the nightmares but she came here to get away from them not dive in deep.

“Peter,” MJ began as she crunched away on a few chips. “You know how in high school you always disappeared at the most random times?”

Peter gulped lowly. “Disappeared?” He let out a nervous laugh. “Who am I? Houdini?”

MJ eyed him suspiciously. “I don’t know, maybe,” She shrugged. “It was like there was always some big secret you didn’t want the rest of us knowing. I just figured you were sneaking off doing some dumb nerd stuff,”

“Ah!” Peter said wagging his finger at her. “There’s my MJ,”

She rolled her eyes in a joking manner. “What are you hiding Peter?”

Taking a seat at his kitchen table opposite of her Peter turned the bag of chips his way and popped a few into his mouth. 

“I’m an open book, ask me anything,” He lied trying to not get himself caught.

MJ watched as Peter eyed the room. He was definitely hiding something and MJ asking about it made him all jittery. Fine, if he didn’t want to tell her she wasn’t going to push him.

“So you and Ned are still the best of buds?” She asked changing the subject and the look of relief that washed over his face almost made MJ laugh.

Pushing the bag of chips back her way Peter leaned forward him his seat. “Of course what would I do without Ned? My life would be a wreck,”

“I believe it,” She smirked. “He was always like your ultimate wingman. I miss him and his shenanigans,”

“You know you could always see him again if you decide to come to my party,” Peter said tapping his foot against the ground.

“A personal invite?” MJ wiggled her eyebrows. “Exactly what I was waiting for,”

Chucking a wasted chip that had fallen out of the bag at her he couldn’t help but light up at her smiling at him. She was so beautiful even with her tear stained cheeks and slightly chapped lips. Her eyes were still puffy yet Peter knew she was still the most beautiful person he’s ever known.

“I might take you up on that sleepover idea,” MJ yawned stretching in her seat. “And by sleepover, I mean crash for about 3 milliseconds before I have to go home and get ready for work,”

“Fine with me, but just know I was lying about the penis parker thing,” Peter spoke. “It takes forever to get that marker off of my face,” 

“Now that just makes me want to do it more,” MJ giggled sticking her hand into the bag of chips to grab a few more. “Did you unpack your markers yet?”

Standing from the table Peter wiped his hands on his pants. “Let me go grab your covers and… hide my markers,” 

MJ still had a smile on her face as she watched Peter walk out of the room. It was crazy how easy it was for him to make her forget about her troubles. It kind of made her feel bad for not reaching out to him in the past. Peter was one of her best friends and after this night she really believed he still was.

“MJ!” Peter called from up the steps.

Closing the chips MJ followed Peter’s voice trailing her fingers over more images framed on the stairs. More of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and even one of him and his parents a long long time ago. Peter never really talked about his parents but MJ didn’t know how open he was to it now.

Gliding past a few unopened boxes stacked against the hallway MJ made her way into Peter’s room where he stood unfolding a cover onto his bed.

The first thing MJ noticed was how everything seemed to be pushed to one corner of his room. It was as if it was thrown that way in a hurry. Hm. What did he really come up here to do?

Walking over to Peter’s bed MJ fluffed the pillow and let out a stifled yawn. “Peter,” Me said slowly eyeing him as he walked over to his closet to retrieve another pillow for himself.

He muttered a ‘yeah’.

“Do you ever talk about your parents?” 

Peter stiffened automatically once the question left MJ’s mouth. She suddenly regretted bringing it up.

“No,” He said quickly taking his pillow to the other side of the room and plopping it down on top of the covers he had set out for himself. 

MJ climbed into Peter’s bed ready to make herself comfortable. “Don’t you think it’s time to? Come on, I open up to you all the time you can do the same,”

“No!” He said more firmly causing MJ to jump slightly. “Just leave it alone,”

Nodding her head slowly MJ laid herself down and brought his covers up to her chin. She didn’t know how to feel Peter never once raised his voice at her ever. That’s how she knew he was serious and decided to push no longer.

Peter sighed. “I’m sorry MJ-,”

“No, don’t be sorry,” MJ cut him off. “It’s my fault, I’m the sorry one if you wanted to talk about them you would’ve years ago,”

Peter turned off his room light and MJ could hear him shuffle into his spot.

“Truth is I don’t know much,” Peter said into the darkness. “That’s why I don’t talk about them. People have so many questions I can’t answer and it frustrates me to no end,”

“That really hit home,” MJ whispered referring to her dad and not getting answers. “Your Aunt and Uncle never told you anything?”

Peter was quiet for a moment. 

“They always said the less I know the better,” Peter could feel himself getting emotional. Another reason why he avoided the whole dead parents topic. All he knew was about the plane crash and he feared that’s all he’d ever know.

“Peter,” MJ called out to him as she stared up at the ceiling. Maybe they were meant to be friends with all the tragedy they had in their lives maybe they were the glue holding each other together. Even after all those years apart the glue was still strong. 

“Can you lie with me?”

MJ could feel her heart begin to race after asking. She felt stupid to be nervous because it was Peter. Why was she nervous about Peter? The next thing MJ knew was that the covers were lifted up from her and Peter scooted himself in. MJ didn’t have to ask him twice at all. 

“I’m sorry for not reaching out to you for so long,” MJ confessed turning on her side so that she was facing him. Her heart had returned to its normal pace and she was able to conversate again without making a fool of herself.

Peter turned her way as well. Even in the darkness of the room MJ still seemed to light the place up. Her soft features were relaxed as she stared at him calmly. 

“It takes two to tango,” Peter said mentally kicking himself his cheeks turning red. “Well, uh I mean, I could’ve reached out to you too,”

“I know what you meant silly,” MJ laughed briefly looking down at Peter’s lips. She felt nervous again. Snuggling herself up even more in the covers she tried to look at anything else but him. It was fairly difficult the way Peter was looking at her make her stomach flutter. What the hell. She was MJ her stomach didn’t flutter. What kind of drugs was in those chips?

“Do you still need to talk about your nightmares?” Peter asked wanting to make sure that MJ was okay before she drifted off into sleep.

MJ didn’t think before she made her next move. Leaning in toward Peter she connected their lips every bone in her body was telling her that this was the right thing to do but she was still afraid. Her hands trembled at her sides as Peter kissed her back. His lips were soft and sweet to the touch. MJ could feel his arm pull across her side as he deepened the kiss between them. Peter’s fingertips trailing against her back left her skin on fire in the best possible way. They moved in sync like their mouths were made to be formed against each other. MJ’s hands found her way into Peter’s hair and she tugged at the ends slightly. 

“Wait, wait,” Peter said pulling away from MJ, breathless. “Why are you crying?” He whispered cupping her face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe her tears. He couldn’t believe he and MJ had just kissed, it was like nothing he could have imagined. It was beyond amazing and he was still in shock.

Sitting up in the bed MJ hadn’t even known she had started tearing up. “I- I don’t know,” She admitted throwing the covers off her. 

Peter sat up as well trying to calm her down. 

“That was a mistake I’m so sorry,” MJ started to panic. She and Peter were better as friends that’s how they made things work for so long and are still able to. This kiss was bound to mess everything up. The way Peter kissed her back was like he was using all his pent up emotions. Peter couldn’t like MJ in that way, he just couldn’t. 

“MJ, no it wasn’t,” Peter said grabbing a hold of her arm so she wouldn’t run away from the situation like he’s known her many times to do. “You kisses me which means you wanted to do it,”

“I’m just overly emotional about my dad. Peter, it was a mistake,” She tried defending herself but Peter knew she was lying. Why did she go to kissing him to rejecting him so quickly? All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her the world was going to be alright. 

Peter sighed heavily as he let go of her arm. 

“I’m just going to go home,” MJ said shakily getting up from Peter’s bed. Her legs were wobbly from the whole ordeal. She didn’t know what she was thinking. Why ruin a perfectly good thing, why be so stupid?

MJ’s clumsiness really kicked in when she tripped over the pile of items Peter had pushed to one side of his room. 

“MJ wait!” Peter yelled nearly leaping from his bed but it was too late.

MJ saw a quick glimpse of a suit. The suit she’s seen swinging around New York City saving grandma’s from gunpoint robbery, stopping crime before it even starts and the same suit she saw a few days after her father’s death looming suspiciously in the background of the crime scene. It was Spider-Man’s suit. Peter was Spider-Man. 

Quickly getting up from the floor MJ practically dodged to the door but was stopped when her feet were stuck in place. 

“MJ I can explain, please,” Peter begged taking only seconds to web her to the ground.

Looking down at her feet MJ screamed. This was all so bizarre. 

Dashing to MJ’s side Peter put a hand over her mouth to try to get her from screaming her head off.

“Ssh, ssh,” Peter said staring into her eyes. She was terrified her face said it all. He didn’t know why. Spider-Man was never a threat there was nothing to be afraid of.

“Okay!” He exclaimed when he knew she wouldn’t quiet down. He went to his bedside table and grabbed a pocket knife to free her from his webs.

Once MJ was free she fell frontward onto Peter since she was mid-run when he webbed her. Her fear then turned into anger as she began beating on Peter’s chest. This was the big secret he was hiding all these years. He couldn’t trust her enough to tell her and that’s what hurt the most. 

“You were there!” She yelled Peter grabbing her arms so she could no longer hit him. “Why were you at the house days after my dad died! What did you do!”

“MJ listen!” Peter yelled back desperate at this point. He needed her to calm down so he could explain himself and why he never told her or anyone for that matter.

“Let me go!” She barked snatching herself away from him. “What did you do to my father?”

“I did nothing, I promise you!” Peter said in all honesty. “I’ve been trying to figure out what happened I swear to you,”

“You liar!” MJ screamed in his face. “You were there stalking like some serial killer and then you never tell me do you see how sketchy that sounds? That’s why the guy is afraid to talk, isn’t it? He’s afraid of you,”

“MJ you’ve got it wrong,” Peter tried explaining himself.

“What did you do,” MJ could feel herself breaking down. “Just tell me, please that’s all I want to know,”

“I had nothing to do with your dad’s death,” Peter said as MJ collapsed in his arms again in a fit of tears. She was full on crying now and she couldn’t stop. Her chest was heaving and suddenly the room felt tight. 

Peter wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back comfortingly. “I’m telling the truth,” He whispered over and over again as he kissed the top of her head.

“I just want answers,” She said through tears as they both sunk to the middle of Peter’s floor. She gripped his shoulder burying her head into his neck. 

“I know,” Peter said reassuringly holding MJ carefully in his arms like if he moved too much she’d break into pieces. “And I’m going to help you get them, I promise,”

They sat that way for what seemed like hours. Peter couldn’t find a better way to spend the rest of the night he wanted to be there for MJ and he was. She now knew his biggest secret and that made him feel closer to her than ever before. No-one knew about his other half and it sort of was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. 

If he counted all his mistakes the only one that would stand out from the things he’s done would’ve been not telling MJ sooner. She knew him, she would have accepted him so why was he so afraid?


End file.
